His Latest Wife
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Tell me darling, how long till we found each other?" Sakura asked. "A year." "So?" Madara smirked and said, "Let's make some tasty juices."-MadaSaku. ONESHOT. Not a lemon. Review please?


His Latest Wife

#

created by: Fayiyong

#

disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this belongs to me.

#

A/N: I'm a huge fan of MadaSaku, but MadaMulti seems funny. So? ENJOY!

#

#

The light touched his pointy nose warmly that morning. Unconsciously, Madara—the man with raven long hair, bright skin, burgundy eyes, and unbeatable gorgeousness—moved his arms to the right side of him.

"Did I awake you, sweetheart?" a velvet yet determined voice asked, sending Madara to the highest level of happiness.

Smirking, he turned his head to her. "Nope," he replied sweetly, "the sun did."

She giggled. "So I'm not your sun?"

Growling, he pulled her closer to his naked-perfect chest. "Don't say that, angel. You're not just my sun, ya know. You're also my moon, my cloud, my sky."

"And your heart?" she teased.

He nodded seriously. "The heartbeat of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell the same to your other wives?"

Now he cursed himself inside. Shit, surely she was a clever girl, right? She could win HIS heart and could break it too easily. It was easy for her to turn back the pendulum of his nightmare.

Sakura—the name of his girl—wiped a strand hair that covered his right eye. "So?"

"I love you," was his only answer.

Sakura smiled. "I know."

"Don't ever doubt that."

She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

But Madara sighed deeply, remembering his three ex-wives.

* * *

><p>[<strong>flashback<strong>]

It was a sunny day.

Tsunade Namakuji and Mei Terumi—one blonde, one brunette—passed the corridor of the big manor with wide steps. It looked like someone was mocked them or something, because their faces seemed extremely pissed off.

"MADARA!" Tsunade, lost her control, kicked a door of the largest room in the manor. The door cracked open as Mei stepped quickly inside the room.

"You jackass!" Mei shouted to the naked Madara that laid on the bed tiredly. He was arrived at home since two hours ago from a long-nearly-forever meeting with his best men for the future of his corp, for God's sake—and now, two women came and ruined his just-two-hours sleep. "Where had you been, jerk? You missed three nights with me!"

"Shut it!" Tsunade snapped Mei. "He missed a week with me!"

"It's not a big prob, Tsunade-san, Mei-san," a calm voice added behind the cracked door and Konan entered the room with tired eyes. "He even missed a month with me."

"THAT'S IT!" Tsunade shouted again, pointing at Madara. "So for this whole month, you spent all the nights here? With your BELOVED PAPERWORKS AND ITS FRIENDS?"

Madara frowned on the bed. "It's not—"

"I want a divorce!" Tsunade said, obviously clearing the problem.

"I want a divorce too—a quick one!" Mei agreed.

Konan sighed. "Me too, Mada-kun. I'm tired."

Madara raised both hands on the air, surrender. "O-okay, okay, but please cool off a lil' bit, everyone?"

"Cool your ass!" Tsunade yelled once more.

"Go to hell!" Mei threw her fury.

"Die soon," Konan calmly hissed her agony.

With that, three women left the huge manor immediately.

[**flashback ends**]

* * *

><p>Sakura watched her man with a smile.<p>

"I know it," Madara mumbled sadly on the bed beside her. "I know that someday they'd do this!" He sighed. "Tsunade was being left by both her boyfriend and brother; Mei was dumped by her boyfriend; Konan was being left by two of her brothers, Nagato and Yahiko. They came to me and I, unconsciously, married them."

She nodded. "It wasn't not your fault."

"But they kicked me away now!"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Mean?"

Sakura then stood up, dancing in front of Madara with only her lingerie on. "You still have a wife, right?" With that, she threw the lingerie on the floor, leaving only her naked flesh for his suddenly-rounded-eyes. "Beside, dontcha think I'm hotter than them all?"

Madara cleared his throat.

"Tell me, darling," she came closer to him until her breasts touched his strong arm, "how long until we found each other?"

"A year."

"And for a year, you were alone, right? Had no wife, no warm, no—"

"No whipped cream and tasty juices."

She smirked. "Perfect."

"So?"

She pinned him to the bed. "Let's make some juices."

He let out a growl before started the game.

#

#

Well, well, well, this one ends unexpectedly. Review? SIX reviews mean more MadaSaku!


End file.
